1967 NHL Expansion Draft
The 1967 NHL Expansion Draft is a special draft session of the National Hockey League, done so that the six new clubs of the 1967 NHL Expansion can fill their rosters. Drafted players Los Angeles Kings picks * 1. Terry Sawchuk, G, Toronto Maple Leafs * 2. Wayne Rutledge, G, New York Rangers * 3. Gord Labossiere, C, Montreal Canadiens * 4. Bob Wall, D, Detroit Red Wings * 5. Eddie Joyal, C, Toronto * 6. Real Lemieux, F, Detroit * 7. Poul Popiel, D, Boston Bruins * 8. Terry Gray, RW, Detroit * 9. Bryan Campbell, C, New York * 10. Ted Irvine, LW, Boston * 11. Howard Hughes, RW, Montreal * 12. Bill Inglis, C, Montreal * 13. Doug Robinson, LW, New York * 14. Mike Corrigan, LW, Toronto * 15. Jacques Lemieux, LW, Montreal * 16. Lowell MacDonald, LW, Toronto * 17. Ken Block, D, New York * 18. Bill Flett, RW, Toronto * 19. Brent Hughes, D, Detroit * 20. Marc Dufour, AD, New York Minnesota North Stars picks * 1. Cesare Maniago, G, New York * 2. Gary Bauman, G, Montreal * 3. Dave Balon, LW, Montreal * 4. Ray Cullen, C, Detroit * 5. Bob Woytowich, D, Boston * 6. Jean-Guy Talbot, D, Montreal * 7. Wayne Connelly, RW, Boston * 8. Ted Taylor, LW, Detroit * 9. Pete Goegan, D, Detroit * 10. Len Lunde, C, Chicago Blackhawks * 11. Bill Goldsworthy, RW, Boston * 12. André Pronovost, LW, Detroit * 13. Elmer Vasko, D, Chicago * 14. Murray Hall, F, Chicago * 15. Bryan Watson, D/F, Detroit * 16. Bill Collins, C, New York * 17. Sandy Fitzpatrick, C, New York * 18. Parker MacDonald, C, Detroit * 19. Billy Taylor, C, Chicago * 20. Dave Richardson, LW, Chicago Oakland Seals picks * 1. Charlie Hodge, G, Montreal * 2. Gary Smith, G, Toronto * 3. Bob Baun, D, Boston * 4. Kent Douglas, D, Toronto * 5. Bill Hicke, RW, New York * 6. Billy Harris, F, Detroit * 7. Larry Cahan, D, New York * 8. Wally Boyer, F, Chicago * 9. Joe Szura, F, Montreal * 10. Bob Lemieux, D, Montreal * 11. Jean-Paul Parisé, LW, Boston * 12. Ron Harris, D/F, Boston * 13. Terry Clancy, F, Toronto * 14. Tracy Pratt, D, Chicago * 15. Aut Erickson, D, Toronto * 16. Ron Boehm, F, New York * 17. Alain Caron, F, Chicago * 18. Mike Laughton, F, Toronto * 19. Bryan Hextall, F, New York * 20. Gary Kilpatrick, D, Chicago Philadelphia Flyers picks * 1. Bernie Parent, G, Boston * 2. Doug Favell, G, Boston * 3. Ed Van Impe, D, Chicago * 4. John Miszuk, D, Chicago * 5. Joe Watson, D, Boston * 6. Dick Cherry, D, Boston * 7. Jean Gauthier, D, Montreal * 8. Terry Ball, D, New York * 9. Brit Selby, F, Toronto * 10. Lou Angotti, RW, Chicago * 11. Léon Rochefort, F, Montreal * 12. Don Blackburn, F, Toronto * 13. Gary Dornhoefer, F, Boston * 14. Forbes Kennedy, F, Boston * 15. Pat Hannigan, LW, Chicago * 16. Dwight Carruthers, F, Detroit * 17. Bob Courcy, F, Montreal * 18. Keith Wright, LW, Boston * 19. Garry Peters, C, Montreal * 20. Jim Johnson, C, New York Pittsburgh Penguins picks * 1. Joe Daley, G, Detroit * 2. Roy Edwards, G, Chicago * 3. Earl Ingarfield, C, New York * 4. Al MacNeil, D, New York * 5. Larry Jeffrey, LW, Toronto * 6. Ab McDonald, LW, Detroit * 7. Leo Boivin, D, Detroit * 8. Noel Price, D, Montreal * 9. Keith McCreary, RW, Montreal * 10. Ken Schinkel, RW, New York * 11. Bob Dillabough, C, Boston * 12. Art Stratton, C, Chicago * 13. Val Fonteyne, LW, Detroit * 14. Jeannot Gilbert, C, Boston * 15. Tom McCarthy, LW, Montreal * 16. Billy Dea, LW, Chicago * 17. Bob Rivard, C, Montreal * 18. Mel Pearson, LW, Chicago * 19. Andy Bathgate, RW, New York * 20. Les Hunt, D, New York St. Louis Blues picks * 1. Glenn Hall, G, Chicago * 2. Don Caley, G, Detroit * 3. Jimmy Roberts, D/F, Montreal * 4. Noel Picard, D, Montreal * 5. Al Arbour, D, Toronto * 6. Rod Seiling, D, New York * 7. Ron Schock, C, Boston * 8. Terry Crisp, C, Boston * 9. Don McKenney, C, Detroit * 10. Wayne Rivers, RW, Boston * 11. Billy Hay, C, Chicago * 12. Darryl Edestrand, D, Toronto * 13. Norm Beaudin, RW, Detroit * 14. Larry Keenan, LW, Toronto * 15. Ron Stewart, C, Boston * 16. Fred Hucul, D, Toronto * 17. John Brenneman, LW, Toronto * 18. Gerry Melnyk, C, Chicago * 19. Gary Veneruzzo, LW, Toronto * 20. Max Mestinsek, RW, New York Category:National Hockey League Category:NHL Drafts Category:1967 in hockey